Rogues-Evolution
by Rogue- Cherry Evolution
Summary: This is a story about Rogue, her past, her future, and her sister, Jade. Basically the other prolouge I have up, except I have to put it here.
1. Default Chapter

Rogues- Evolution

By: Rogue-Cherry Evolution

My first X-Men: Evolution fic! Yeah! This is just a prologue. The real stuff will be coming soon. This has very big roles on Rogue because this is about her turn to the X-Men and how she gets there.

Please know that I'm not that great of a writer as Sakura Rainbow- my best pal!

X-Men and all its characters belong to Marvel and all those people. But I do own Jade and she's **my **character, so please ask permission to use her! Enjoy! J

**************** It's starting *************************

__

Yes, Mystique will never expect it. She definitely won't see it coming. Are you positive that it will work? Yes, I'll get to it right away.

Xavier ended his telepathic conversation.

__

I hope my X-Men are ready, this will be their greatest challenge yet.

**************** X-Men Evolution theme music************

" You called us, Professor?" Scott asked, serious, as usual.

" Yes, Scott. Now…where is Kurt?"

****

POOF!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty screamed as Kurt appeared behind her.

" Guten Tag, fraeulein!" Kurt smiled as Kitty rolled her eyes.

" Get to the point, Prof. I have things to do," Logan growled.

" Yes. X-Men, Cerebro has picked up a very powerful mutant; Jade. I don't know what her powers are, but they must be very important, otherwise Mystique and Magneto wouldn't be interested in her."

" Why would they want her? They already have the Rogue." Ororo inquired.

" They want her, because she is immune to Rogue's powers."

" Holy schnitzel on noodles! Immune to her absorbing powers!?" Kurt exclaimed as his jaw dropped.

" Impossible!" Evan added.

" How can she be immune to her powers?" Jean asked, admist the turmoil in the Institute.

" Very good question, Jean. Jade's her twin."

There was sudden silence as everyone stared at Xavier in disbelief.

" Well, keep an eye out for her. Now, hurry up before you are all late for school."

" Oh no! We'd better move it!" Evan said and all the teens rushed out the door.

" Professor, this doesn't make sense." Ororo said, perplexed.

" You're right, it doesn't. It is pretty cryptic so that means it must not be natural. They probably experimented on her, added some mutant genes or something." Logan answered.

" I believe you are correct, Logan, but she can be immune to Rogue's powers since they are twins."

" If that's true," Ororo said, " We are all going to be in big trouble, especially if Mystique can turn her over to their side."

" Let's just hope that the kids can find her before Mystique can."

Well? Not bad for a prologue, huh? I'll try to get part 1 up soon. I am also helping Sakura Rainbow a little bit, so we're gonna be pretty busy.

Will the X-Men find Jade? What about Rogue?

Rogue-cherry evolution

{Rogue- cherry evolution{

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{


	2. Rogues-Evolution 2

Rogues-Evolution

By: Rogue-Cherry Evolution

Well, I'm back to annoy you with another senseless story that I created.

Rogue: Just get on with it.

Rainbow: Hey! What am I doing in here? I do Card Captors!

Rogue-Cherry: How would I know? You typed yourself in here!

Kurt: This is really giving the schnitzel a run for its money.

Kitty: What!?

Rogue: Oh greeeeeaaaaaaattttttt……

I don't own X-Men or any of its characters. Marvel owns them and has smart lawyers and they all drive big, expensive cars. What I wouldn't give for a mustang…! Anywayz, Jade is **MY** funky character, so ask before you use her. Before you read, Jade is just a figment of my insane writer's imagination. She is not in the series or anything. So don't be expecting to see her anytime soon.

******************* Rogues-Evolution is now starting*************************

" So, let me get this right, mein freunds. We have to find Rogue's sister."

" Yes, Kurt." Scott replied.

" This is her twin, so then we should be looking for someone who remotely resembles her," Evan added.

" That means that we look for someone who dresses like her, looks like her, and is evil," said Kitty.

" Now, Kitty. Just because Rogue isn't an X-Man, doesn't mean that she's evil," Jean argued.

" Who knows? She might just be confused. Afterall, she does think we tried to kill her before." Scott supported.

" Well, I still don't trust her," Evan called as he went off to his classes.

" Have a good time with the Rogue in Drama, or whatever it's called." Kurt yelled as he went to Computer class, while whistling "My Favorite Things."

" Is that his favorite song?" Kitty mused aloud as she hurried to class.

" Well, bye, Scott." Jean said as she walked away.

Scott arched his eyebrow._ Have fun with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her? Well, I guess I could try, even though she does snap at me. Maybe Jean's right. Perhaps we're being too hard on her. Afterall, she was the one who actually got through to her._

**************** Evolution theme****************************************

"Mr. Summers! Pay attention!" Mr. McCoy nagged [Huh?].

Scott immediately jerked his head upwards, embarrassed that he was caught not paying attention.

" Well, Mr. Summers, in case we all weren't paying attention, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

A dark, brown-haired girl stepped up in front of the class.

Scott squinted hard to get a really close look at the new girl._ I wonder if this girl is Rogue's twin. Hmmmmmmm…dark brown eyes-Rogue has jade-, doesn't have the same dress style, no white streak, smiling-definitely not like Rogue._

" Hi! My name is Jenny." Jenny smiled as she addressed the class.

" Okaaaaaaaaayyyy, I have to go get something in the office. Now behave yourselves. Petrov, introduce Jenny to the class." [Petrov is Magneto's son, the guy that Spyke doesn't like-mutual feeling-yah?]

As soon as Mr. McCoy left the room, Petrov zoomed across the room to Jenny.

" Hiya there, Jenny! How's it goin'? I'm fine!" Petrov hastily said.

At this, Jenny arched an eyebrow and gave a slight grin.

Petrov's eyes shot open and started to introduce her to the class.

" Yeah, here's Paul, this is Scotty-boy" Petrov motioned to Scott, " and this, person, is Rogue. You'd get more talk out of a wall!" Petrov snickered at his own little joke.

Rogue frowned a bit as the others [excluding Scott] laughed at her._ No good jerk. Ah bet if they woulda laughed at him, he wouldn'ta kept calm. Why do they always wanna pick on me?_

" Petrov, right?" 

The class all swiveled their heads at Jenny, and Rogue looked up.

" You, think that was funny?" Jenny asked as she arched an eyebrow.

" Yeah!" Petrov grinned.

" Well, I don't. I suggest you apologize to, uh, Rogue." Jenny said.

Petrov stopped moving for a second. No one had challenged him like this before.

Jenny stared unblinking at Petrov.

" Uh, I'm sorry, Rogue." Petrov said and moved to his seat.

__

What? What'd she do ta make Petrov become all calm n' peaceful like that? Even Mystique has trouble making him stay still. Ah don't trust her; then again, ah don't trust anyone. Rogue arched her eyebrow.

" Hey, I'm sorry about Petrov. I guess he was just trying to show off."

" Huh?" Rogue raised her eyebrows to see Jenny grinning at her.

" Ah don't need yer sympathy. Jest tell em to knock it aff." Rogue avoided Jenny's gaze.

" Well, everybody can't hold out by themselves forever." Jenny called back as she went and sat down.

Scott stared at her retreating figure. _I wonder…could she be Rogue's twin? Nah. Rogue would probably remember her, unless their memories have been erased. I'll have to talk to the Professor about this later._

*************** At lunch************************************************

" So she stood up for Rogue? That doesn't mean that she's her twin." Evan replied to Scott's story.

" Well, you can't tell a book by its cover, whatever that means," Kurt said.

" Kurt, do you ever pay attention in English?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

" Of course!" Kurt replied.

" Oh, no!" Kitty said with thick sarcasm.

" I do too!" yelled a defiant Kurt.

" It's shameless how they flirt," Jean rolled her eyes.

" What!?" Kitty and Kurt said in unison.

While Kurt, Kitty, and Jean argued, Evan kept chugging orange juice and Scott sighed and put his head in his hands.

Unknown to our X-Men, Rogue was watching them with a sad wistfullness in her eyes._ Ah just wish Ah could get_ _close to someone. Everyone has someone to talk to, someone to hold them, someone to understand them. Why do Ah feel like Ah'm jealous? Ah'm not jealous of those **X-Men**. What do they have that Ah don't? _Rogue looked at the group again. _Oh yeah. They have friends._ A single tear fell down her cheek.

A guitar played a slow, sad song [remember the episode where Rogue is first introduced? You know when Jean talks to her, that sad guitar music? That's the song that's being played.].

" Huh?" Rogue turned to see Jenny leaning against a tree, playing an ocean blue guitar.

Jean and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at Jenny. Jean got up and walked over to Jenny.

__

Uh-oh. That Jean's comin' this way. Ah'd better get outta here before Toad and the others get here and see that Ah'm here and start a fight, and force me to choose…… Rogue quickly got up and moved away.

Jean looked at the retreating Rogue with a woeful look. _I wish she would just realize we don't want to hurt her. I just know that she isn't evil, but how can I ever get to her?_

" Hi."

"Uh, oh…" Jean's thoughts were interrupted by Jenny " Um…hi. My name is Jean Grey."

" Mine's Jenny Avalon," Jenny smiled as she greeted Jean. [Yeah! Sakura Avalon!]

" That was a wonderful song. Where'd you learn it?" Jean inquired as she sat down next to Jenny.

Jenny looked down, with a somewhat angered look on her face. " My mother."

" Oh. Scott told me about you. He says you're a good actress."

" Oh… well, thank you." Jenny blushed slightly.

Jenny started the song again.

" Well, see you later, Jenny." Jean smiled as she got up.

" A pleasure meeting you, Jean. I'm sure we'll meet again." Jenny grinned, with a slight twinkle in her eye.

************** After school, Jean is walking to the Institute *******************************

__

Hmmmm. That Jenny seems so familiar. I just can't figure out who she reminds me of. Jean furrowed her eyebrows in an attempt to think deeply, but she never got the chance.

There was a sudden Screech! Then a THUMP! Followed by a whine.

Jean rushed over across the street where a wolf was lying.

__

Oh my goodness! The poor thing! A run by hit! What kind of a despicable person would do this?!? I'd better get her over to the institute. Jean thought as she carefully picked up the wolf and carried her to the institute.

************** The institute infirmary*************************************************

The wolf slowly opened her yellow-jade eyes. As they came into focus, she could see a pair of emeraldish eyes staring back at her.

Jean slowly stroked the wolf's head. The wolf slowly wagged its tail and licked Jean's hand. A little giggle came from Jean's mouth.

" What a sweet Xiao-Lang you are. Nice and respectful…" Jean stopped as she realized who the wolf reminded her of.

Jean stared at the wolf while it gave her a little grin.

Unknown to Jean, a figure in a wheelchair was watching them intently.

Well! That's the end of part two! Not that bad- okay, I'm being way too lenient on myself. It's horrible.

Newayz, don't think it's that gross about that wolf and Jean. It's not like a gay thing, or something. I just don't want it to be like that. That's the way wolves show that they're friends!

Well, the next part is going to have a lot of Rogue.

Oh yeah, Xiao-Lang means Little Wolf, in case you don't watch Card Captors.

Rogue- cherry evolution

Rogue-cherry evolution

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{


End file.
